


We're Recording

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade decides Hunter has been working far too hard, especially on Christmas, and drops in to offer a much needed distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

"So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" He posed, a smirk spreading across his face. He rested against the door frame, a candy cane resting between his middle and forefingers. Hunter couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the sight. As much as he loved the man standing beside him, Jade had a tendency to try a bit too hard. 

"I suppose saying 'Fuck you' wouldn't be in the holiday spirit?" Hunter responded with a smirk of his own. 

A grin spread slowly across Jade's face. "Depends on the kind of fuck you mean."

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Hunter found himself dissolving into a fit of laughter. "You and your one-track mind, Puget. You and your one-track mind."

"Hey now, you love my one-track mind and you know it." The pointed look Jade shot him only served to intensify Hunter's laughter. Jade rolled his eyes, making his way further into Hunter's make-shift studio, settling on the small couch in the far corner. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter could see the pout slowly forming on Jade's lips and he couldn't help the slight chuckle that fell from his own. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, making Hunter chuckle harder to himself. Jade was certainly an interesting soul. Sometimes a bit too effeminate for his own good. What with the full body hair flip and the eyeliner, Jade wasn't the poster boy for masculinity, but Hunter had to admit it gave him his charm. Even if it annoyed the hell out of him some days. 

Slowly and as silently as he could manage, Hunter made his way towards the couch. Jade was seemingly too occupied to notice his lover's movements which sat just fine with Hunter. It certainly made his next move all the easier. "You need to relax." Jade nearly jumped off the couch as Hunter's hot breath trickled over his throat. A sly smirk spread over Hunter's face at the other man's reaction. He took great pleasure in making his lover jump. Not many people could get Jade the way Hunter did and he had to admit seeing Jade freak certainly had its perks.

"And you need to stop sneaking up on people," Jade shot back, the glare he'd spent half his life working on softening despite his best effort. "I'd kind of like to make it through the New Year."

Hunter laughed once more, "Yeah, yeah. I keep forgetting you're old and frail." He pushed himself up off the couch, pausing to look back over his shoulder, "Maybe I should rethink your gift...Wouldn't want you keeling over from a heart attack now would I? What kind of man would I be if I caused your death on Christmas?"

Jade swallowed slightly. "A very, very good one, if you mean death in the Shakespearian sense." He cracked a smile, leaning closer towards Hunter. 

Another peel of laughter fell from Hunter's lips. He simply shook his head, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Jade's forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Jade?"

"Fuck me until I can't think, walk, or remember who the fuck I am?" He batted his eyelashes for effect, knowing full well he looked ridiculous. Jade didn't care. If it worked that was all that mattered. And if it didn't, well he would cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Hunter simply shook his head again. "Nympho."

With a quick peck on his nose, Jade pulled back and grinned. "You love it."

"Never said I didn't."

"Good." Jade kissed his cheek softly before slowly trailing his kisses down Hunter's jaw line and over the left side of his throat. A faint whimper fell from Hunter's lips as he leaned himself more forcefully into Jade's lips. True, he knew he had a lot of work he needed to accomplish before the night was up, his manager had been breathing down his neck about getting these new tracks laid and ready by the end of the week, Christmas or no, but he had never been one to ignore Jade's invitation. And Jade certainly knew all the right buttons to push.

"Jade." The brunette ignored the pleading in his lovers voice, focusing instead on making the man squirm. And squirm Hunter certainly did. "Jade," Hunter tried once more with little avail. "Jade!"

With a satisfied smirk, Jade pulled back enough to look into his lover's eyes. "Yes?"

Hunter swallowed, trying to regain a bit of his composure. This man would be the death of him, that much he knew. "I...I've got work I need to finish."

"Work can wait," Jade counted, smirking.

"Tell that to my manager," Hunter challenged, smiling. He knew what Jade was up to and he knew it wouldn't take much more prodding for him to give in. It never did. And he knew Jade was well aware of that fact.

"Give me your phone and I'll tell that stuffed shirt just where to stick it..."

"And you'll put a rather large damper on my career, babe," he shot back, with a knowing look.

Jade shrugged nonchalantly, "All the more time I get you to myself." 

Hunter shook his head, chuckling. "You'd hate me by the end of the first day."

"I've been with you six years now. If that hasn't driven my mad yet, I'm sure I can handle you all to myself for a day. I've done it before."

"And we had to call your brother to keep us from strangling each other." Hunter counted, shooting his lover a knowing look. 

"Creative differences?" Jade suggested with an awkward smile. 

"One could call it that...But seriously, I've got a hell of a lot left to do before I can call it a night..." Hunter's breath caught in his throat, abruptly cutting off his train of thought. For a split second he wondered if it was possible for him to literally die from the sensations coursing through him. His eyes slammed downwards as Jade's hand slowly sunk inside his jeans. _Fuck_.

Through the glaze that had begun to spread across his vision, Hunter could see the smirk plastered across Jade's face. The smart remark that normally would have been resting on the tip of his tongue disappeared with each stroke of Jade's hand. 

This was one of the many things Hunter loved about this man. Jade certainly was never one to beat around the bush; a fact Hunter was certainly not cursing now. And as Jade's pace steadily increased, Hunter found himself less and less able to think of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this. All that he could even begin to focus on was the feel of Jade's skin against his cock, the hot, wet heart of Jade's lips against his neck. He didn't know how he was going to survive this or if he honestly wanted to. Hell, it certainly was a way to go. 

The fabric of the couch was soft in his hands and he belatedly hoped it wouldn't be ruined by what was to come. He chuckled softly at the thought. Only he would worry about a fucking couch at this point in time. 

His eyes squeezed tightly shut and he could feel the blood being to rush past his ears. He wasn't going to survive this. He was so close, his hips rutting violently into Jade's pumping fist. He could feel Jade's teeth nipping lightly at his neck, sending shivers slowly down his spine. He wasn't going to survive this. 

Colors flew blindly across Hunter's field of vision before the edges of his world faded sharply to gray. A soft grunt fell from his lips and his body tensed for several moments before relaxing against the couch. His chest heaved with his effort to slow his rapidly beating heart. And as he finally calmed himself enough to focus on the world outside of his own body, he could see Jade sitting slowly back against the couch a satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

Shaking his head, Hunter chuckled softly. "Happy with yourself?"

Jade nodded, his smirk spreading farther. "Yep. And if you're good there's more where that came from."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Uh huh. And if you're very good, I know where the video camera is."


End file.
